


64. You're So Good for Me

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [64]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	64. You're So Good for Me

_**Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: You're so good for me**_  
[backdated; takes place the night of May 31, 2012]

It sucks to be the one left at home but Luke knows it's what's best for Alex's career right now so he sees his lover off at the door, then makes some popcorn and grabs a couple of beers and settles in the media room for the evening to watch _50/50_ and _Beginners_ , two movies he's been meaning to see forever. Both are really good but by the time he's halfway through _Beginners_ , he's yawning and starting to fade. Alex had said he didn't expect to be too late so Luke struggles to hold on, pausing the movie to change into pajama bottoms and drag his pillow back with him from the master bedroom. He stretches out on the couch, pillow beneath his head, struggling to keep his eyes open. It's only eleven after all.

Alex is in a crappy fucking mood. He's pissed off as hell that Luke flew all the way out to Los Angeles with him, only to _not_ attend the _True Blood_ season premiere party. Which is bullshit. And all because Alex's publicity team is getting their panties in a wad that maybe, just maybe, he might be starting to seem just a little bit gay.

Like Alex fucking gives a shit what the rest of the world thinks of his private life.

But cooler heads prevailed -- the cooler head, in this instance, being Luke's. Alex could have ordered him to attend the premiere, sure. He figures that would be crossing some kind of line, though; just because he _can_ do something doesn't mean that he should.

But the funny thing is that as he stands in the door of his media room, loosening his tie and gazing down at his sleeping lover, that tight knot of anger in his chest begins to just melt away, like it was never even there. He kneels down next to the couch and presses a soft kiss to Luke's lips, then reaches out to stroke a lock of hair back from his forehead. "Hey, Snow White."

"Mm." Luke stirs, stretching a little before he finally opens his eyes and smiles up at Alex. "Hey. You're home," he says, his voice husky with sleep.

"Yeah." Alex's smile plays softly around the edges of his lips, and adoration shines in his eyes as he looks down at his boy. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Luke says, shifting so he's a little more upright. "How did it go?"

"Fine. The usual," Alex says with a shrug. "Lots of cameras and posing and screams. Reporters asking me questions which they already knew damn well that I wasn't permitted to answer." A big waste of time to Alex's mind, even though of course he understands the necessity for all the promotional spectacle. "What did you get up to?"

"Nothing much," Luke says, leaning in so he can wrap his arms around Alex's neck and kiss him softly on the mouth. "Just some movies. Popcorn. A couple of beers."

"Yeah?" Alex shrugs off his suit jacket, then toes out of his shoes. He stretches out on the couch, half on top of Luke, and licks into his lover's mouth. Luke tastes of beer and sleep, his half-naked body seductively warm. "Make out with me," Alex whispers with a grin, slipping one hand down to cup his boy's ass.

"Gladly," Luke murmurs, smiling, his hands already tugging Alex's shirt from his trousers, warm hands sliding up under to touch even warmer skin, his mouth on Alex's, kissing him again and again.

Moments like this... it's amazing what healing power they have. Alex had stalked into the premiere party ready to spit fire at anyone who so much as looked at him wrong. But now he feels completely mellow, like melted candle wax beneath his boy's hands. "I love you," he whispers, threading his fingers through Luke's hair and angling to kiss his throat. "You're so good for me."

"Yeah?" Luke grins. "How so?" he asks, unable to resist, thumbs rubbing gently over Alex's nipples.

"You calm me down. You help me focus," Alex murmurs against the tender skin just beneath Luke's ear. "Sometimes I feel like I'm putting a lot of energy into _trying_ to be laidback. But with you..." He exhales softly, and shivers a little at Luke's touch. "I can just be."

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way," Luke says with another soft smile, pulling his hands back out from under Alex's shirt to slowly undo the buttons, fingers still brushing over the skin beneath.

Alex lies back, letting Luke undress him, simply watching his boy with a lazy smile on his face. "Trade," he says softly, and brushes his fingers over Luke's cheek.

"That's easy," Luke murmurs, smiling. "You make me feel safe, protected... you make me feel loved and accepted and like all the things I want are completely normal," he says. "And you make me happy. My career's been going so well all these years and now it's going even better, but having you at my side -- it makes me feel like I have it all."

"...I was only looking for one reason," Alex says, after a long stunned moment. He lifts his head and kisses his lover, slowly, deeply, feeling like he could drown in Luke's mouth. God. Is it any wonder he's so completely in love with this man?

"I couldn't possibly keep it to one," Luke whispers, letting their tongues tangle, their bodies pressed even closer. "God," he moans softly. "What you do to me."

Alex nips sharply at Luke's bottom lip, then sucks on it to soothe any sting away. He rubs his lover's ass through the thin cotton pajama pants, and groans at the hot press of Luke's cock through their clothing. "You make me feel like a teenager," he says with a grin. "Like we're making out on the old couch in the basement, and your parents might come downstairs anytime, and so I need to touch you _now_..."

"That's a little too close to the reality when I was fourteen," Luke says with a laugh and a blush. "Although my boyfriend then wasn't half as hot as you," he adds, kissing Alex and rubbing against him.

"And when you were fourteen..." Alex narrows his eyes and does some quick mental calculations. "Nah, I hadn't even kissed a boy yet."

"You said you were seventeen your first time with a guy," Luke says, working Alex's trousers open, his belt free from its loops. "Did you kiss him, or did you kiss a guy before that?"

"First handjob. Then first kiss the next week. And then first fuck the week after..." Alex sighs softly, and helpfully lifts his hips. "And I guess I'm lucky that experience didn't put me off guys forever."

"Was it all the same guy? The one you told me about?" Luke asks, opening up Alex's trousers and moaning softly as he gets his hand around that hot hard flesh.

Alex hisses through his teeth, pushing into Luke's touch. "Yeah. A guy on my hockey team."

Luke grins. "When did you get your first blowjob from a guy?"

"Um, about six months after that." Alex grins and threads his fingers through Luke's hair. "He really knew what he was doing."

"Was he older?" Luke asks, stroking slowly, enjoying the silky skin beneath his palm, the feel of his lover's cock between them, his own completely ignored for now.

"Yeah. I think he was, like, twenty-four or twenty-five," Alex answers, petting Luke's hair. "Wanted to show me the world, and all that."

Luke grins. "Want me to keep stroking or would you like _my_ mouth?"

"I don't know," Alex says, his voice heavy with doubt, but his eyes sparkling with mischief. "If you really think you can get me to forget about girls for a few minutes..."

"Girls?" Luke gives Alex a look, his hand stilling. "I thought you were thinking about the hot older guy who rocked your world by sucking your cock?"

Alex pushes up to lean on his elbows, and lets his gaze travel over Luke. "The hot older guy who promised me he _could_ rock my world by making me forget about girls. I wasn't so sure..." He grins.

Ohhh. "Girls don't have a clue what they're doing," Luke says, starting to stroke again. "Whereas guys, guys know what _they_ like and they don't worry about coming across as whores," he says, shifting down on the couch so he can swipe his tongue over the crown, tease into the slit.

Shivering, Alex lets his head drop back. "All the girls I've ever had have been really eager to please me, though," he says softly, even as he pushes his cock into Luke's strokes. "Enthusiasm counts for a lot."

"As much as talent?" Luke asks, sucking the crown into his mouth, his teeth dancing across the silky skin, scraping lightly in all the right places.

Alex groans and tightens his grip on Luke's hair before he makes himself ease back. "Talent is... yeah, talent is good." He's certainly never had a girl use her teeth on him on purpose. "But girls get squeamish," he says, watching Luke from beneath his eyelashes. "They hate to swallow. And they won't let you come on their faces."

"Too messy," Luke murmurs, rubbing Alex's cock over his lips, precome coating them like gloss. "Might ruin their make-up," he whispers, suddenly taking his lover in, deep, right to the base, bobbing up and down a couple of times.

Shouting, Alex drops his head back against the couch. Fuck, he wasn't expecting that _at all_. He tangles his fingers tightly in Luke's hair again and begins to pump his hips, trying to see how much he can get away with. It's already so damn good he feels like he could let go at any moment.

With a grin, Luke pulls off, resisting the tug of Alex's hands. "I bet most of them can't do that either," he whispers. "Take the whole of your _huge_ cock. Not here," he swirls his tongue around the crown again. "Or down there." Gaze dropping in a seductive flicker.

Alex stares, his brain jogged for an instant before he remembers his role. "They can't," he says, recalling how narrow his sexual world was when he was seventeen. His gaze drops to Luke's tongue before he meets his eyes again. "You can't."

"I've already proven the one," Luke says, taking Alex in again, right to the base even as he gags a little, head bobbing two, three, four times before he pulls off and grins at his lover. "I guarantee you I can do the other."

"No. I've tried it," Alex insists with a shake of his head, annoyed by how his cock strains with need. But god, when Luke teases... "It doesn't work. What makes you think your ass is so fucking special?"

"Because I like the pain," Luke says, licking at Alex's cock like he would an ice cream cone. "When it hurts, I just want it more..."

Alex groans. Fuck, Luke knows just how to get to him, and so damn fast... He digs his fingers into his lover's shoulders and growls, "Do it. Fucking show me."

Luke slips from the couch, dropping his pajama bottoms to the floor, his cock jutting out proudly from his body, glistening wet at its tip. He's already prepped so he straddles Alex again, to hell with his suit, reaching beneath him for that huge cock which he lines up with his hole, working the head through that tight ring of muscle with a soft moan, cock jerking between his thighs.

Fisting his hands at his sides, Alex arches against the couch. "Oh, fuck," he gasps, struggling to let Luke take him in at his own pace. "Fuck, you feel so good. Please don't stop."

"I won't," Luke promises, moaning as he sinks lower, taking Alex in deeper, his hole stretching to accommodate that girth. "Fuck," he breathes, spreading his cheeks to make it easier, open himself up even more.

With a strangled moan Alex grabs Luke's hips, sinking his fingernails in. He can't hold back any longer. He slams upwards, thrusting his full length into Luke at once and shouting at how fucking good it feels.

Luke cries out, but he keeps his cheeks spread and starts riding Alex, hard.

"Jesus Christ." Alex stares up at his lover, entranced by how impossibly sexy Luke looks, taking him like this. "Is this how you want it?" he asks breathlessly. "You like it this way?"

Luke nods, crying out as Alex's cock hits his prostate just right. "Oh, fuck... yes, _harder_ ," he pleads.

"Don't think too many of them asked for it harder," Alex gasps, a smile twisting his lips. He bends his legs and plants his feet flat on the couch so he can slam up into Luke.

Luke cries out again, hand going to his cock, gripping tight around the base. "Oh, god, I'm going to come," he blurts out, suddenly too close for comfort.

It happens before Alex can even think about it, question whether it's fair: he reaches out and slaps Luke's hand away.

It's too much. Luke wails and comes hard, cock spurting wildly, thick strands of white coating Alex's skin. His body clenching convulsively around his lover's cock, again and again.

Alex groans and tumbles Luke off his lap and to the floor. He follows him down, shoving his boy against the sofa and pushing back inside him with one rough thrust. "New rule, boy," he growls, yanking Luke's head back by his hair. "When I'm fucking you, you don't fucking touch your cock without my goddamn explicit permission."

"Yes, sir," Luke chokes out, trying to brace himself against the couch, his legs spread wider for his sir's pleasure as his mind reels. Fuck. He's not only come without permission but he shouldn't have touched himself in the first place.

His lust rages wild now, and it's only moments before Alex's hips stutter and he empties himself inside his boy. He loosens his hold on Luke's hair, then begins to pet him, dropping his head to rest on Luke's shoulder and breathing heavily.

The rush of heat makes Luke moan and he drops his head to the couch when Alex eases up on his hair. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"I'm not." Alex rubs his lips against the side of Luke's throat, then licks out to taste him. "It's past time I gave you more rules. Or you might start to worry I'm losing interest," he teases, peeking around to grin at his boy.

Luke laughs, a little surprised. "You're not angry then?" he says softly.

"Sweetheart, how often do I really get angry with you?" Alex asks, his brow furrowing in bemusement. "I mean, yeah, I'm going to punish you, but it's not the same thing."

No, it's not. "Do I get to know what my punishment is?" Luke asks, watching Alex closely.

Taking a moment to think, Alex eases out and sits down on the floor, pulling Luke to cuddle in his lap. "I'll call Citadel and have them courier over a plastic cage. You'll wear it until we're back in Wellington."

It's not as bad as it could be and Luke nods. "I made a mess of your suit," he says softly, touching Alex's shirt and then trousers.

"You certainly did." Alex grins and brushes his fingers over Luke's cheek. "Let's see, this was probably three thousand, thirty-five hundred, maybe?" His eyes glint wickedly. "You'll work it off."

"I was just thinking it needed dry cleaning," Luke protests but not overly so, unable to resist the look in Alex's eyes.

Alex snorts a laugh. "I'm sure they've dealt with worse." He cups Luke's cheek and breathes a kiss over his lips. "Come to bed with me."  



End file.
